una hermana gemela
by yumivigo
Summary: yumi tiene una hermana ¡QuE FuErTe! Capi 6 up! AAAAAAH Ke super hiper mega super fuerteeeeeee!
1. C1 hermanas separadas

C.1 – hermanas separadas-

-¿Qué tengo una que?- Yumi se puso nerviosa.

-Hija, si. Tienes una hermana gemela.-Dijo Akiko Ishiyama bajando la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿y por que no me lo habéis contado antes?¿por que ahora?

Era el decimosexto cumpleaños de Yumi y acababa de descubrir que tenia una hermana gemela, estaba muy alterada por aquello.

-Hija,-dijo Takeo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de yumi.- Esperábamos a que tuvieras edad suficiente para que pudieras comprender que no teníamos suficiente para tener dos niñas.

-Lo comprendo,-dijo ella apenada, pues sabía que sus padres habían tenido problemas económicos cuando ella había nacido.- Y… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Yasmine Fernández- respondió Akiko- Es española, pero sus padres han decidido traerla a Kadic, puesto que desea conocerte. Desde pequeña necesitó a alguien de su edad como hermana, igual que tu. Y es buena en idiomas y, claro, Kadic es perfecto como escuela si quiere estudiarlos.

-¿Y será interna?-Yumi sentía curiosidad.

-Si.-Dijo Akiko.-Llega mañana por la mañana a las 6:00 ¿Vienes a recogerla con nosotros?

-No puedo, mamá,- replicó nerviosa, pues debía charlar con los chicos y Aelita sobre cosas del tipo 'salvar al mundo'-¿vendrá a clases mañana?

-si, claro por supuesto.

-Vale, está bien- dijo ella fingiendo que no estaba afectada.- me voy a la cama.

"me gustaría saber como es mi hermana"-pensó

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

-Hola chicos- sonrió Yumi observando que Ulrico no estaba con Odd, Jeremy y Aelita.

Detrás de ella se ocultaba una joven de cabello negro y largo despastado, con los mismos rasgos de Yumi vestida con una falda a cuadros y una camisa blanca anudada bajo el pecho mostrando su tez nívea y su vientre plano. Sus ojos eran de un gris pálido, como los de su hermana gemela su pelo llegaba a la altura del pecho y sus mejilas estaban sonrojadas

-Hola yumi,-saludó Aelita.- ¿Quién te acompaña?

La joven de ojos verdes se asombro al observar el rostro de la joven de cabellos largos, pues, había en ella los mismos rasgos que los de Yumi.

-Oh,- dijo Yumi.- ella es Yasmine, mi hermana.

Todos se quedaron asombrados.

-Tu… ¿tu hermana?- preguntó Odd con asombro.

-Si.- dijo la joven detrás de Yumi sonrojándose todavía más.- Soy… su hermana.

-Si…- Dijo Yumi algo confusa.- Os contaré la historia, pero ahora no.

Aelita sonrió a Yasmine

-eh, tranquila, que no mordemos.-dijo Odd divertido.

Todos rieron experto Yasmine, que solo mostró una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, os voy a presentar- Dijo Yumi- Yasmine, estés son Aelita, Jeremy, y Odd

Yasmine sonrió tímidamente.

-Encantada.

-¿Y Ulrich?- Preguntó Yumi.- ¿Lo habéis visto?


	2. C2 Ulrich

**Gracias a Hanelita x su review! Claro ke lo continuaré… Ahora empiezan los problemas… ODIO TENER KE ESKRIBIR ESTO!**

C.2-Ulirch

Yasmine P.O.V.

Ahora entendí porqué mi hermana me hablara sobre Ulrich Stern durante todo el camino al liceo…

En cuanto lo vi me sonrojé más de lo que estaba… tenía el pelo castaño y un mechón rebelde caía por su frente y sus ojos eran de un color verde pantano, vestía de verde…

-Hola.-Saludó levantando la mano, creí que me moriría cuando me miró de frente, me escondí tras mi hermana, quién sonrió al joven… noté que a ella también le gustaba Ulrich, pues le sonreía como una boba.

Se quedó boquiabierto cuando me miró y notó en mí los rasgos de mi hermana.

-¿Ves doble, Ulrich?-Dijo el niño de ojos malvas y pelo en punta con un mechón lila en medio de la cabellera rubia… miraba al chico con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola Ulrich,-Saludó mi hermana levantando la mano.-Ella es Yasmine, mi hermana.

-¿Tu…hermana?-Preguntó asombrado.

-Si.-sonrió ella y yo detrás de ella le miré a los ojos… asombro es lo único que encontré.-La historia es muy larga, así que os la contaré otro día.

-Valla…Es muy guapa- Dijo un joven rubio que llevaba unas gafas enmarcándole la cara y detrás tenía unos ojos azules como el mar del pacífico.

-Hay que reconocer una monada.-Dijo el joven de ojos malvas…-Soy Odd, Odd Della Rodbia.

-¿italiano?-Pregunté con una sonrisilla tímida, todos se sobresaltaron cuando hablé en voz alta excepto él que estaba ya frente a mí.

-Si.-Sonrió amable… parecía simpático.- ¿Te gusta el Italiano?

Asentí tímidamente mirando al suelo… odiaba ser el centro de atención aunque fuera durante un minuto.

-Me gustan los idiomas.-Rematé en un hilo de voz.

El chico me despeinó con la mano, como si demostrara confianza en mí haciendo ese gesto y yo le sonreí, era un poco más bajito que yo pero era larguirucho y flaco.

-Bueno… Esperemos que se te quite esa vergüenza.-Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, hizo que me riera.

El timbre sonó y cogí (agarré para argentinos) mi mochila del suelo y me la puse en la espalda, gesto que hizo mi hermana a mi vez.

(En clase)

-Yumi…-comencé tímida.- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si claro,-dijo,-lo que quieras.

-Bueno… estoooo…- dije tímida-. Quería preguntarte sobre uno de tus amigos, sobre Ulrich Stern.

-Ul…Ulrich- En su tono de voz se reflejaron los nervios.-Si, Ulrich Stern, dime.

-Bueno… me preguntaba si tú y él sois…-no encontré la palabra para expresarme.- ya me entiendes.

-te refieres a…- Se sonrojó en una pausa.-… ¿A si somos novios?

Asentí mirándola, ella sonreía risueña con un tono carmín rosado en sus mejillas.

-No.-Contestó como en los aires,-pero la idea no me disgusta para nada.

Oh, oh, eso significaba que si yo le decía a Yumi que su amigo me parecía lo mas guapo que había visto en mi vida se enfadaría conmigo… y yo no quería eso, yo quería conocerla, ser su mejor amiga… ¿Por qué ese Ulrich Stern tenía que gustarme? Bueno, era la primera vez que lo había visto, y ni siquiera lo conocía… así que decidí esperar a ver lo que pasaba… acababa de llegar aquí y no conocía a nadie y ya estaba pensando en el mejor amigo de mi hermana…

Yumi me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-El aula es aquí,-señaló la puerta abierta y entré en clase, tenía química con la señora Suzane Hetrz. Entré en el aula escondiéndome tras el pelo, para no ser el centro de atención.

-Hola,-me saludó la profesora,-debes de ser Yasmine, la hermana de Yumi.

Asentí, me sentía tan observada que no me veía capaz de hablar.

-Si, señora,-dijo mi hermana ayudándome, me pareció la mejor persona del mundo al ayudarme a hablar, ya que yo si estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo.-Ella es mi hermana, pero por favor, nada de presentaciones, es muy tímida y no le gusta ser el centro de atención.

-Está bien.-Dijo la mujer y después de un suspiro me miró.-Ve a sentarte junto William Dumbar.

Señaló a un chico que nos miraba con atención, con un pelo negro como el azabache y unos ojos azul oscuro. Era atractivo y guapo, no podía negarlo, pero en comparación a Ulrich, no era mucho más guapo que él.

Me dirigí a donde me había señalado la profesora y me senté al lado del joven.

-Hola.-Me saludó en un susurro jugando con el lápiz entre los dedos.

-Hola.

-¿Eres hermana de Yumi?- Me preguntó directamente y yo asentí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me sonrió haciendo que su cara pareciera todavía más atractiva.

-Yasmine Fernández.-Dije sonrojada.

-William Dumbar.-Me tendió la mano y se la estreché con el propósito de estrechársela pero él tiró de ella y besó la parte superior de mi mano, me sonrojé todavía más-Encantado.

Le sonreí tímidamente y la clase comenzó.

**Holaaaa!**

**Fin del capítulo 2 espero ke os haya gustadooooooo!**

**Y espero ke Yasmine no os parezka una tonta porke soy yo ^^**

**DEJAR REVIEWS!**

**BESIITOOOS!**

**Yumivigo**


	3. C3 Empujoncito

C.3 Empujoncito.

(**Aki os traigo el tercer capítulo… ke pasará ente William y Yasmine? Jejeje… no sé weno y… ke hará Yasmine para ayudar a su hermana?) Siento la demora! Me perdonáis ¿? Y lo que va a pasar en el baile es algo que ocurrió de verdad… ¡Con mis padres! ¡QUE ROMÁNTICO! Y este capítulo es larguillo, ¡no os quejéis!**

Yumi garabateaba cosas sin mucho sentido… no lograba concentrarse en las clases de la señora Hertz (tres horas seguidas de física y química), pero… volvamos a lo de garabatear… ¿Qué garabateaba en un folio en blanco para concentrarse tan poco nuestra genial estudiante de Kadic?

"_No quería pensar en ello, no quería reconocerlo, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos tu imagen invadía mi mente. En todos los momentos que estuve cerca de ti sentí que mi mundo se caía por no poder estar entre tus brazos; pero al fin y al cabo era culpa mía porque nunca tuve el valor suficiente para decírtelo, y quise engañarme a mi misma intentando ahogar esos sentimientos. Supongo que si estás leyendo esto es que me he rendido en mi intento por olvidarte y, solo me queda decirte una cosa, es lo que siento, y por primera vez en mi vida se que es real.  
Te quiero" _

**(La preciosísima declaración de amor la ha escrito una gran amiga mía inspirada en este par de chicos que no se atreven a demostrarse sus sentimientos, que se llama: cacahuete, piruleta, pam, pami, chuski, Natachuski… etc. Pero yo la llamo Natatsha, una de mis mejores amigas. (Te Quero wapa, acias)). **

Yumi borró todo lo que había escrito… a fin de cuentas le había parecido una estupidez dárselo a Ulrich… ella pensaba que él se reiría de ella por todo aquello… primero amigos… después no… ¡Buf! Lo que le había dicho Yasmine la había hecho cavilar… y cavilar demasiado sobre cosas que no venían al cuento, cosas como aclarar su relación con Ulrich. Yasmine le había dado sin darse cuenta un empujoncito para que hablara con Ulrich…

La observó. Parecía que había hecho buenas migas con Dumbar, y eso, la verdad, es que no le hacía mucha gracia, pues sabía que si se llegaba a enamorar de ella no pararía hasta conseguirla. William era así. Y nunca cambiaría.

Cuando salieron de clase, Yasmine y William esperaron a Yumi en la puerta, charlando sobre el país donde Yasmine había pasado toda su vida.

Yumi sonrió al llegar a la puerta, donde estaban ellos.

-Bueno-, dijo William-. Yo me voy con Jim, tengo tres horas de castigo.

-Que tengas suerte-, susurró Yumi.

-Igualmente-, dijo su hermana como un eco.

William se fue.

-Bueno hermana, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-, preguntó ella sonriendo, parecía que la timidez en ella había desaparecido, parecía como si estuviera abriendo la confianza entre hermanas, porque, a pesar de todo… a pesar de estar separadas toda su vida, ahora eran hermanas y siempre lo habían sido.

-¿Salimos al patio?- Preguntó Yumi con su típica sonrisa enigmática y sutil, una sonrisa que había causado en Ulrich más un sonrojo.

Las chicas salieron al patio disfrutando del sol que les daba en la cara, algo que se agradecía en un día de primavera, algo frío aunque soleado.

Yasmine respiró una gran bocanada de aire, se sentía libre de las clases, aunque solo fueran 20 minutos.

En ese momento Elizabeth Delmas (la hija del director) apareció ante sus narices con su típico desparpajo y carácter engreído.

-Hola Yasmine-, saludó a la joven amablemente y su cara cambió a otra cuando miró a Yumi-. Hola Yumi

-Sissi-. Saludaron las hermanas al unísono.

-Quería deciros que esta noche habrá un baile, en honor a que es el 76 aniversario del liceo y que vendrá Bullet for my valentine, Paramore y Ceb Digital para dar un gran concierto.

-Bien-, dijo Yasmine sonriendo-. Gracias Sissi.

-Si eso… gracias Sissi, supongo-, susurró Yumi.

Sissi sonrió con altanería y se marchó sin despedirse.

Amas se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja alzada, con una expresión de ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Eh… Creo que deberíamos ir con ellos-, dijo Yumi señalando a sus amigos.

Yasmine sonrió.

-¡Hola chicas!-Saludó Odd con su típica sonrisa de graciosillo-. ¿Qué tal las clases con Hertz?

-Creo que la profesora Hertz es la profesora más sosa del mundo mundial-. Sonrió Yasmine sin la vergüenza de esta mañana.

Todos rieron y ella se sonrojó sutilmente.

-Bueno, parece que a tu hermana se le ha ido la vergüenza de esta mañó Aelita.

Yumi sonrió abiertamente y Yasmine y ella se sentaron en el banco al lado de Ulrich y Odd.

-Bueno…-, comenzó Odd-. ¿Os habéis enterado de lo del baile? ¡Van a venir los mejores grupos de Rock del mundo! (Paramore y Bullet, of course)

-Si, nos lo ha dicho Sissi hace un momento-. Dijo Yumi mirando a su amigo con una mirada algo molesta.

-Genial-, dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

-Yasmine, ¿Qué haces esta tarde?-, preguntó Odd con una sonrisa, pues se le había ocurrido un plan para juntar a Ulrich y Yumi (durante las clases de Meyer **(Stephenie no, la señorita Meyer, la de mates)), **los cuales lo miraron molestos.

-Odd, no te ligues a mi hermana-, dijo Yumi algo molesta.

-¡Eh!- Exclamó-. No era para ligármela, quería hablar con ella para que me ayudase en inglés.

Yasmine sonrió a Odd.

-En ese caso, claro que te ayudaré con los idiomas.

-Gracias-, dijo Odd sonriendo-. ¿Al final de las clases de la tarde en mi habitación?

-Vale-, asintió ella-. Pero luego vamos al baile, ¿no? Pues necesito tiempo para ir a mi cuarto a instalarme y prepararme.

-Tranquila, serán menos de dos horas.

Yasmine sonrió. Al verla, Yumi se dio cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común además de la forma física, ambas sonreían igual, ambas tenían una voz parecida, y a ambas les gustaba el negro.

-Bueno-, dijo Jeremy-. Aelita, ¿te apetece venir conmigo al baile?

-¡Claro!- Exclamó ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Y vosotros, vais a ir juntos?

Aelita miró a Ulrich y Yumi, ambos se sonrojaron, pero Yumi habló.

-Si él quiere…- dijo-, además que tiene que cumplir una promesa que todavía no ha cumplido.

-Bueno…-farfulló-, esto… yo… de acuerdo.

Yasmine sonrió, le encantaba ver lo nervioso que se ponía Ulrich cuando hablaba con su hermana.

Finalmente pasaron las horas de clase y Yasmine tocó en la puerta de la habitación de Ulrich y Odd.

-Adelante-, una voz detrás de la puerta le indicó que entrara, era Ulrich.

Yasmine abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, allí encontró a Ulrich sentado en su mesa de estudio y a Odd en la cama con su libro de inglés sobre las rodillas.

-Hola Yasmine-, saludaron al unísono los dos concentrados en su lectura.

-Vaya, como sigáis así de concentrados tendré que daros clase a los dos.

En ese momento a Ulrich le vino a la cabeza Yumi… ella y su hermana eran tan parecidas que… ¡Mierda! Había quedado con Yumi para entrenar aquella misma tarde, y llegaba algo tarde.

Ulrich se levantó de la silla sobresaltado.

-Se me olvidaba que tengo que ir a entrenar con Yumi-, dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Adiós-, dijeron Yasmine y Odd.

-Valla-, dijo Yasmine sentándose en la cama de Ulrich y cogiendo el dragoncito rojo que estaba sobre la cama de Ulrich, tenía una tarjeta atada al cuello con un lacito color rojo brillante:

"_Para Ulrich de Yumi. _

_¡Feliz cumple samurai!" _

-¿Te gusta?- la sorprendió odd, que se había quedado mirándola sin que se diera cuenta-. Tu hermana se lo regaló a Ulrich cuando cumplió 14 años, es decir, este año.

-OH, valla, es muy mono-, dijo ella abrazando el peluche

Odd soltó una ligera carcajada.

-En realidad-, comenzó-. No te he pedido que vinieras por inglés. Es por un plan.

-¿Un plan?-, preguntó-. ¿Qué tipo de plan?

-Bien, quiero que en el baile de hoy, los dejemos solos.

-¿a quién?

-¡A tu hermana y a Ulrich!-, exclamó-. No me digas que no lo has notado.

-¿Que se gustan?- fue una afirmación más que una pregunta-. Claro que lo he notado.

-Pues bien lo que tienes que hacer es esto-, dijo-. Cuando estés en el baile con Yumi…

Estaban juntos, solos y en una encarnizada lucha en el bosque. La anaranjada luz del crepúsculo se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles. Ulrich lanzó una patada a Yumi, quien la esquivó con facilidad, él cayó al suelo y miró el atardecer entre los árboles… era hermoso. Yumi se sentó a su lado algo cansada.

-Que bonito-, dijo mirando la anaranjada luz perdida en el cielo entre morados, rosas, naranjas, rojos y azules.

-Es fantástico-, completó él "pero no tanto como tú", le gustaría habérselo dicho, pero seguramente se habría puesto de los nervios y se habría ido.

Yumi le sonrió con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Me gusta el crepúsculo-, dijo mirándole.

-Es el final del día, y el comienzo de la noche, donde el sol y la luna se encuentran-, dijo mirando el encuentro de la noche y el día.

-Vaya, no sabía que fueras tan poético-, dijo esta vez riéndose.

-Pues ya ves-, la miró, en sus ojos brillaba la luz naranja haciendo contraste con sus ojos rasgados de un color gris marengo y sus mejillas estaban violentamente sonrojadas por la lucha, también su cabello corvino caía desordenadamente alrededor de su cara ovalada. Se sonrojó al instante, como si por arte de magia se hubiera concentrado toda su sangre en sus mejillas por una mirada.

¡¿Por qué cada vez que se acercaba a ella se ponía tan nervioso?

Ahora si que estaba nervioso… se miraban mutuamente… sus caras estaban tan cerca… sus narices a unos milímetros de rozarse.

-Yumi… yo…-, estaba tan nervioso que las palabras le salían con dificultad de los labios y un nudo en la garganta se le había formado desde que la había mirado.

Ella sonrió, tan cerca de sus labios que ambos podían sentir el calor del rostro del otro.

-Shhh…- dijo posando dedo sobre los labios del chico-. No digas nada.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y estaban tan cerca, casi rozándose los labios… Cuando el teléfono de Yumi comenzó a sonar.

Ambos se separaron sobresaltados y sonrojados violentamente.

-Yo… esto…- Dijo ella recogiéndose un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, Ulrich miró la hierba verde que estaba bajo ellos.

-Deberías contestar-, dijo apenado.

-si…- dijo ella mirando el teléfono… era su hermana…

(Cacahuete: Puf menudo fiasco ahora que se estaban a punto de besar… yumivigo: me gusta haceros esperar XD)

Yumi y Yasmine llegaron al baile, ambas vestidas muy parecidas, Yumi con un vestido negro por encima de las rodillas con una falda con un ligero vuelo y unos volantes que la adornaban, la parte de arriba imitaba a un corsé con el cruzado por la espalda y unas finas asas que dejaban ver la tez pálida de sus hombros.

Yasmine, por el contrario vestía un pirata negro ajustado y una camiseta de asas con una púa de guitarra plateada en el centro con el logo de MUSE escrito en negro sobre la púa Iba maquillada con los ojos negros y se había pintado los labios rojos con un gloss transparente por encima.

Bullet for my valentine se había subido al escenario y tocaban **(una de mis canciones favoritas)** "Say goodnigth" Yasmine gritó al instante.

-¡Matt Tuck te amo!-Gritó como loca, y él le hizo un claro gesto con los labios, porque estaban pintados de rojo.

-Hola chicas-. Dijo una voz conocida en inglés detrás de las dos. Yasmine se dio la vuelta… ¡No se lo podía creer! Era Haley Williams, la mismita, con su pelo cobrizo y su sonrisa segura, Yasmine se quedó sin habla.

-¿si?- dijo Yumi, sin saber quién era.

-Es que no encuentro al director, si me podéis ayudar a buscarlo, os lo agradecería.

-Claro-. Asintió

Buscaron al director y a Yasmine se le ocurrió cantar un trocito de my heart.

Haley la acompañó un poquito hasta que toparon al director.

En aquel momento los chicos estaban observándolas de lejos.

-Está preciosa-, Ulrich se había quedado embobado con Yumi.

-Si, lo sé-, dijo Odd-. Ambas están muy guapas esta noche.

Ulrich miró a Odd con celos.

-¿Qué?-, dijo el aludido-. No me gusta Yumi, ¿vale? Ni su hermana tampoco, así que tranquilo.

En ese momento Aelita y Jeremy los sorprendieron.

-¿por qué discutíais?-, preguntó Aelita haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

Los chicos se voltearon y se miraron mutuamente.

-Por nada…

**BUENO! AQUÍ EL CAPÏTULO, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL PLAN SERÁ DESCUBIERTO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÏTULO.**

**DEJARME REWIEWS!**

**Yumivigo**

Can you see me through bloodshot eyes? Should I fight for what is right or let it die? Frase de "The last Figth" by: my dear Bullet for my Valentine ^^

Un besito Lyokeros!


	4. Iván

**Bueno capitulo 4 el más esperado… ya os he dejado con la intriga durante mucho… me he basado un poco en la historia de mis papis para escribir esto, espero que os guste.**

**A que no sabéis que, mis sobrinos, que acaban de nacer (mellizos) se llaman Ulrich y Aneliese gracias a mí.**

**Cacahuete: Es increíble tu poder de convicción. **

**Yumivigo: Lo sé**

**Os quiero Aneliese Fuentes Fernández y Ulrich Fuentes Fernández ¡mira que son guapos!**

**¡MUAK!**

**Ivan's P.O.V.**

Nada más llegar al instituto ya habían hecho un baile, era por el aniversario, lo sé. Pero tendría que tocar un par de canciones para aquellos niños que mañana serían mis compañeros.

Me coloqué mi guitarra roja en la espalda y, como por costumbre me peiné el flequillo castaño hacia un lado de forma rebelde. Me había puesto perfecto para la ocasión, camisa negra, vaqueros, pelo algo revuelto y corbata roja, lo más rebelde que podía.

Salí de mi cuarto, Santi y Samuel me esperaban. Después de todo, este sería el último concierto de "black tears", nuestro grupo.

-¿Qué tío?-, preguntó Santi, el mayor de todos nosotros, de complexión fuerte y pelo corto corvino, ojos almendrados y sonrisa constante-. ¿Preparado para nuestro último concierto?

Sonreí tímidamente, los iba a echar de menos.

-si tíos, claro.

Choqué los puños con mis colegas, eran increíblemente e indudablemente los mejores amigos del mundo. Tanto como lo había sido Edgar…

Nos dirigimos al amplio gimnasio del colegio.

Miré instintivamente a Samuel, llevaba el pelo sin gomina, le caían cortos mechones rebeldes por su frente y llevaba una camiseta negra que era de Metallica.

Finalmente entramos, y allí estábamos, Black Tears frente a Paramore, yo hipnotizado por los violáceos ojos de Haley desde el otro lado del gimnasio… pero algo de pelo negro de tapó la vista.

-hola, soy Sissi Delmas, la hija del director Jean Pierre Delmas y vosotros debéis de ser…

-Black Tears-, la interrumpí molesto, no soportaba a esas criajas pijas hijas de los directores de escuela-. Nos gustaría saber donde está tu padre.

-Oye, no seas tan borde-. Dijo engreídamente-. Si queréis saberlo preguntarle a otro, no lo he visto.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-. Sonrió Santi amablemente, después de todo él era la calma que venía tras la tempestad.

-De nada-, dijo, sonrió y se fue.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Con los chicos…

Yasmine y Yumi bailaban en algún lugar del gimnasio la parte final de Ignorance. Cuando Yumi dio una vuelta, inmediatamente Yasmine la empujó hasta que aterrizó de forma confusa sobre el pecho de Ulrich.

-¿ehh?-, dijo confusa en cuanto miró al joven un poquito más alto que ella con el que había chocado ridículamente. Ahora comprendía a que venía lo del empujón.

-Hola Yumi-, sonrió y ella se derritió-. ¿Bailas?

Había comenzado my heart y los lentos acordes habían llenado de parejas todo el gimnasio, Yasmine sonrió sola desde un lugar lejano de ellos mientras ambos bailaban uno en los brazos del otro y ahora, satisfecha, podía decir: misión cumplida.

-Eh… esto hola. ¿Hola?

Algo la golpeó en el hombro delicadamente, era alguien que hablaba en español, de eso estaba segura, tenía un horrible acento español, y decidió hablarle en su propio idioma.

_-Hola-, _se dio la vuelta y encontró algo increíble, ojos marrón chocolate, pelo castaño liso peinado hacia un lado y una ropa increíble, delgado y algo más alto que ella-. _Oh… valla. _

_-Anda, eres de España-._ Dijo con una amplia sonrisa algo timidilla-. _Bien, así me ahorraré mi mal acento._

-_Ho… Hola yo…_- dijo sintiendo como la sangre se le apelotonaba en las mejillas con fuerza.

-_Hola, soy Iván. Y soy es guitarrista vocalista de Black tears_-, dijo sonriendo a la chica, a la cual el corazón le golpeó fuertemente contra las costillas-. _Estábamos buscando al director, ¿Sabes donde está?_

-_Esto… no_-, dijo.

-_¿nos ayudarías a buscarlo?_-, dijo Samuel con una sonrisa, e Iván lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-_Cla… claro_.

Echaron a andar, con una tímida Yasmine encabezando el grupo de chicos, en ese mismo instante el director sorprendió a Yasmine que se había distraído mirando a cierto joven de pelo castaño.

**(Cacahuete: No es Ulrich… jejeje, pero es muy parecido, es Iván el chico que te gusta desde hace siglos, pero creo que te mola porque se parece a Ulrich. Yumivigo: ¡No es verdad! Quiero decir… si ¿y qué? Cacahuete: que si él se llamase Ulrich y tu Yumi sería como código lyoko, pero en la vida real.*Risas de ambas*Yumivigo: eso sí, pero sin lyoko.)**

-Hola señorita Fernández. ¿Está disfrutando del baile?

-Si señor… le estaba buscando porque ellos quieren hablar con usted-, dijo tímidamente.

-Anda si son Black tears, y éste es Iván, el nuevo alumno, y un genial guitarrista.

-Si señor, nosotros somos black tears-, dijo Santi sonriendo-. Yo soy Santiago el batería, él es Samuel, el bajista, y éste es Iván, nuestro guitarrista vocalista.

-Perfecto-, dijo-. Podéis subir en cuanto Paramore termine ¿Qué vais a tocar?

-Algo de los Subdigitals, un par de Evanascense, y una de metallica-, dijo Samuel.

-¿Evanescense?-, preguntó tímidamente Yasmine, todos la miraron-. ¿Cuál?

-Missing, y My Inmortal-, dijo Iván-. Necesitamos una chica tanto como para la de los subdigitals como para la de Evanescense.

Santi se le adelantó un par de pasos hacia ella.

-Tú podrías cantar con nosotros-, dijo sonriente.

-¿Yo?-, dijo algo cortada-. Yo… no puedo… no tengo el valor suficiente… ni una voz tan bonita.

-Cántanos algo, entonces-, dijo Samuel.

Yasmine comenzó a cantar un trocito de la canción Break Away.

Su voz era una mezcla entre la chica de Paramore y la de Evanescense pero con unos matices muy dulces y un timbre delicado, no tan fuerte como el de ellas.

-Cantas muy bien-. Dijo Santi asintiendo.

-Ya, pero no estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo.

-Claro que si-, dijo Iván sonriente-. Hace un tiempo yo dije lo mismo que tu, pero mírame ahora.

-Bueno… Vale-, dijo algo insegura.

-Bien-, dijo Iván sonriente-. ¿te sabes time to cry?

-Claro, me encantan los subdigitals.

-Bien, sales después de Nothig else mothers. ¿Vale?-. Sonrió Santi.

-De acuerdo-, sonrió insegura.

Los chicos salieron de allí y se dirigieron al back stage para prepararse para el último concierto.

Todo estaba en un silencio roto pos los lentos acordes del principio de Decode. Hasta que Haley gritó el "How can I decide", nadie habló, comenzó Iván.

-¿Cómo se llamará esa chica?-, preguntó para sí.

-¡Que más da!-, exclamó Santi-. Lo importante es su voz, su nombre lo sabrás mañana.

-Parece que es buena-, añadió Samuel-. Además, creo que había comentado que sabía tocar el piano y la guitarra mientras buscaba al director, como tú Iván.

-Si…-, dijo Iván-. Debe de gustarle la música y también MUSE, ¿Os fijasteis en su camiseta?

-Si tío-, dijo Santi con una cara que tanto Iván como Samuel sabían lo que quería decir-. Estaba buenísima, que pena que solo tú la vuelvas a ver.

-Tu siempre pensando en eso-, ambos dijeron al unísono poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En aquel momento ella entró en el Back stage y todos la miraron, ella se sonrojó. Odiaba que las personas la mirasen, y más los chicos.

-Hola chica-, Dijo Santi sonriendo.

-Me llamo Yasmine-, dijo mirando al suelo, sus converse® eran de un color negro que hacía perfecto juego con el suelo del lugar.

-Bonito nombre-, dijo él, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba frente a ella, de que se había parado a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica.

Ella levantó la vista y lo encontró allí, guitarra en mano y corbata al cuello. Por último, aquel pelo y aquellos ojos que hacían que cualquier chica se lanzase a sus brazos.

Yasmine gritó por dentro.

-Nosotros entramos dentro de poco-, dijo cerca de ella.

Paramore se despidió de los chicos con la última canción, careful. En cuanto terminaron los chicos tuvieron que salir al escenario y cantaron la conocida canción de metallica, después Iván la anunció.

Se puso nerviosa, se quedó bloqueada tras el escenario, no sabía lo que hacer, cuando alguien le tocó la espalda delicadamente, se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y con los ojos abiertos como platos del miedo, con cara de no sé que hacer.

-Tranquila Yasmine-, dijo Iván, que había entrado dentro del Back satge para buscarla-. Si yo he podido hacerlo, tú también.

Yasmine sonrió tímidamente a Iván, quien la sonreía ampliamente y con aire seguro en su expresión.

Iván se agachó colocando su guitarra roja y blanca en la espalda y cogió la de color fucsia y negra del soporte mientras buscaba una conexión en el suelo oscuro, luego, conectó la guitarra a el equipo de sonido, probó un acorde y las personas fuera del escenario enloquecieron.

-Ahora no hay vuelta atrás-, dijo sonriéndole.

Yasmine recordó la primera vez que se montó en el saltamontes de las fiestas con sus mejores amigas Natacha e Irina, le habían dicho lo mismo.

Ella asintió, por un momento, algo segura de si misma. Iván le tendió la guitarra y ella la agarró con fuerza.

Iván la sacó de la mano del Back stage, casi a rastras.

Todos los que estaban debajo, en el suelo enloquecieron cuando salió tras las cortinas negras del escenario. Yasmine enmudeció, e Iván puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Odd, abajo del escenario frunció el ceño. Lo mismo hizo William, que estaba al lado de Odd.

Iván le susurró algo al oído algo como "puedes hacerlo" en español.

Yasmine suspiró hondo y comenzó con los lentos arpegios de la canción de los subdigitals con la púa de Hello Kitty que su madre adoptiva le había regalado hacía un año.

Iván comenzó a cantar y arpegió la canción con la púa siguiendo a Yasmine.

Yasmine se quedó boquiabierta. Si su cuerpo y cara eran maravillosos, su voz y su forma de tocar lo era más.

Le tocaba a ella, comenzó a cantar y la gente enmudeció. Nunca la habían escuchado, y todos, excepto Sissi, coincidían en que su voz era maravillosa, como la de una estrella, y que aquella voz debería ser escuchada por el mundo.

Pronto vino el estribillo, y unos acordes bastante fáciles, Re M, Sol m, y Mi m. **(Os estoy chivando el estribillo de los subdigitals, canción time to cry).**

Iván cantaba con fuerza, su voz era maravillosa, y Yasmine pensaba que si dejase de cantar desfallecería.

Ahora le tocaba a ella, la letra era fácil y volvían los arpegios con acordes menores que hacían que la canción pareciese un poco lúgubre y triste.

Finalmente la canción terminó y unos estruendosos aplausos colmaron el gran escenario. Yasmine creyó que iba a tragársela la tierra, o por lo menos lo deseó.

-Muy bien, hoy tenemos un público maravilloso-o dijo Iván frente al micrófono-. ¿Qué os parecería una de Evanescense?

El público gritó enloquecido y Yasmine tragó saliva.

-¿Missing?-, preguntó a Iván en un susurro, él asintió-. Vale, pero tócala tú, yo dejaré la guitarra un poco.

-¿No la sabes?

-No. Pero la letra me la sé.

-Bueno no pasa nada, comienzo con los acordes.

-Gracias.

Iván sonrió a Yasmine que se encontraba frente al micrófono y ya había dejado la guitarra en el suelo.

-¿Puedo decir unas palabras?-, preguntó mirando al grupo, ellos asintieron-. Amigos, compañeros, profesores. Esta canción es muy especial para mí, es una de mis favoritas, y sé que mucha gente ha sentido esta sensación muchas veces, esa sensación de soledad.

Las lágrimas invadieron su rostro.

-Me sentía sola sin una hermana, me sentí sola muchas veces sin amigas, me siento sola sin nadie a quien amar. Por eso le dedico esta canción a mi hermana, Yumi Ishiyama y a mi amigo Ulrich Stern-, se detuvo para reír un momento-. Espero que pilléis la indirecta.

Todo el mundo rió y Sissi se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Vamos Sissi-, dijo Herb poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-. Sabes que es imposible, déjalos y búscate a alguien a quien le merezcas.

-¡Déjame!-, exclamó justo cuando empezaba la canción y se largó sin decir nada más.

La actuación fue estupenda, todo el mundo les aplaudió y Yasmine casi se muere cuando al final del concierto Iván le susurra al oído un "bien hecho" en Español (por supuesto).

Después de todo, el baile había acabado… dentro de dos meses sería el baile de otoño, el tema sería romántico.

Yasmine había presentado a los chicos de Black tears a nuestro lyoko grupo, todos se llevaban bien, parecía que Iván y Ulrich iban a ser buenos amigos… A Odd y a William Iván no le había caído muy bien, pero Santi y Samuel eran muy majos.

Yumi y Ulrich estaban juntos en todo momento, y ella esta noche se quedaría a dormir en Kadic con Yasmine.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu cuarto?-, preguntó Ulrich abriendo la puerta del gimnasio para que Yumi y el gran grupo de jóvenes que charlaban animadamente cruzasen la puerta.

Yumi esperó a que todos pasaran delante de ella y salió la última.

-Claro-, dijo tomando el brazo de Ulrich y apoyando, casi sin querer (pero queriendo XD) La cabeza en su hombro, Ulrich se sonrojó hasta las orejas y sintió calor allí donde ella apoyaba su cabeza, extendiéndose por todo su rostro.

Los que iban delante charlaban animadamente despidiéndose de Santi y Samuel.

William y Odd decidieron acompañar a Yasmine y Yumi hasta su cuarto… Aunque Yumi ya iba con Ulrich, e Iván se había ofrecido a ir con ellos. Yasmine se sonrojó por estar sola, porque la verdad era que estaba sola, entre tantos chicos hablando con ella y, sobre todo, mirándola y siendo el centro de atención (cosa que odiaba) ¿es que los chicos no entendían que odiaba que le prestaran atención?

-¿Y que te gusta más?-, preguntó Odd-. ¿Paramore o los Subdigitals?

-No sabría decir… yo…

-Creo que la estamos atosigando con tantas preguntas-, dijo Iván sonriendo.

Yasmine no hizo más que mirarle disimuladamente.

-Creo que tienes razón-, rió William.

-Bueno-, suspiró ella en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la habitación. Sacó la llave y la metió en la cerradura, Yumi se despidió de Ulrich con un beso en la mejilla y un "hasta mañana-. Lo he pasado muy bien con vosotros chicos, nos vemos mañana.

Guiñó un ojo y las dos se metieron el cuarto.


	5. Complicidad

**C.5 Complicidad.**

Ambas se dejaron caer en las respectivas camas con un profundo suspiro.

-Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de un empujón-, susurró Yumi.

Yasmine se incorporó para mirarla y se quedó sentada en la cama.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

-Bueno… esta tarde…-, Yumi estaba tan roja que le daba envidia a los tomates-. Casi me… ¡Ay! Casi me besa.

Yasmine rió, su hermana estaba loca por un chico, eso le hacía gracia.

Agarró la almohada y se la tiró a la cara de soñadora que tenía. Estaba abrazando a su almohada sentada sobre le cama mirando el techo perdida entre la pintura blanca.

-¡Ey!-, exclamó-. ¿Qué haces?

-¿Yo?-, Yasmine miró cara otro lado-. Yo no he sido.

Yumi lanzó la almohada entre risas a la cara de su hermana.

Las risas cesaron después de un rato.

-Bueno… me parece que los chicos andan detrás de ti.

Yasmine rió nerviosa.

-¿Qué dices? Si soy invisible.

-Me parece que para Iván un poco, pero te aseguro que a Odd y a William le gustas bastante.

-¿Pero que dices? Solo son buenos amigos

-¿Amigos de un solo día?-, sonrió Yumi-. Vamos, Yasmine, que tú tampoco te chupas el dedo.

-Bueno-, rió ella-. Tienes razón.

Ambas rieron.

Un piso debajo de ellas…

Iván´s P.O.V.

¿De que servía lamentarse? Mi mejor amigo no volvería jamás… Había conocido a alguien estupendo, alguien que era como yo antes.

Todo lo que sabía era que era de España, como yo. Que tenía una hermana gemela procedente de Japón y que era muy tímida…

Casi sin darme cuenta me había sonrojado… era muy guapa…

Con esos ojos grises y esa cara tímida.

Esa sonrisilla tímida que hacía apenas un año podía hacer que me sonrojase. Pero Edgar me lo había advertido: Nada de sonrojarse ante una chica que te gusta y esperar.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en algo bonito, en alguien que me daba apoyo y amor, en mamá, en papá…

Di vueltas en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño. Así que salí de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta delicadamente tras de mí, caminé por el oscuro pasillo un par de pasos hacia delante y choqué con alguien que caminaba en sentido contrarío le escuché sollozar en susurros.

-¿Estás bien?-, pregunté a la figura que estaba frente a mí, supuse que rea una chica, pues entre sollozos se escuchaba una voz aguda-. ¿Estás perdida?

-No-, respondió tajante.

Aquella voz me sonaba familiar… y entonces me di cuenta.

-¿Yasmine?-, pregunté en un susurro-. ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede?

Se lanzó a mis brazos y supuse que se había derrumbado totalmente. La abracé y noté como su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos.

La conduje hasta mi cuarto, si Jim nos veía allí nos echaría una gran bronca.

Nos sentamos el la cama y cerré la puerta con cerradura al entrar… la miré tenía el rostro amargo y me aguanté las ganas de limpiar aquellas lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede?-, pregunté alarmado-. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que mi… mi abuelo… yo-, se le ahogó la voz, así que me senté a su lado y dejé que me abrazara.

Se derrumbó entre mis brazos y volvió a sollozar.

-Mi madre me llamó y yo no quería despertar a Yumi así que salí de mi habitación… luego eché a correr-, explico entre sollozos cada vez más fuertes-. No sé hacia dónde, hasta que choqué contigo.

-Duele-, dije casi sin pensarlo.

-Muchísimo-, dijo ella-. ¿Tú comprendes este dolor?

Me quedé helado… justo la pregunta que hoy no quería responder… me acordaba tanto de Edgar. La abracé con más fuerza intentando olvidarme de aquella pregunta… con un nudo en la garganta y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para disipar las lágrimas que se habían comenzado a formar en mis ojos… Ella lloró con mas fuerza… mi camiseta estaba húmeda.

-Si, lo comprendo-, dije oliendo su pelo… olía a fresas.

El olor de sus cabellos hacía que me sintiera calmado… por una extraña razón sonreí como un tonto.

-Gracias… ahora tengo a alguien que me comprende-, dijo entre sollozos…-. ¿Por qué somos amigos, no?

Sonreí más ampliamente.

-Claro, amigos.

El silencio sollozos por sus sollozos me carcomía por dentro. Tenía unas ganas casi incontrolables de echarme a llorar con ella… Por Edgar, por su abuelo.

Una parte de mí tiraba hacia la tristeza… y otra hacia la felicidad.

Ella no era perfecta… pero era lo que yo necesitaba…

Lo que yo…

Oscuridad envolviéndome, de pronto el suelo, de un color que se confundía con el suelo. Negro, se tornó como un tablero de ajedrez hecho de azabache y marfil.

Miré a ambos lados… y el horizonte era negro y blanco… en cielo corvino y el aire húmedo.

Aire de mi tierra… Aire de Galicia. Húmedo y frío, nublado y crepuscular.

La luz no se hallaba sobre mí… estaba conmigo. Emanaba de mí… con unas extrañas corrientes de luz doradas y brillantes saliendo de mi alrededor…Oí unos pasos y miré de tras de mí. Una figura oscura cubierta con una capa negra… me miró al rostro… no distinguí su cara… solo unos ojos azules como el hielo que atravesaron mi alma de lo fríos que eran, me acerqué a aquella figura, según la luz le iba llegando, más facciones reconocía…

Él era… mi mejor amigo… Edgar.

Extendí una mano para tocarle. Para saber que era real.

La luz le dio por completo… Y unas alas de plumas negras cubrieron su rostro.

-¡No!-, exclamó-. ¡No te acerques!

Su voz se quebró en un sollozo.

-Si me tocas-, dijo en un sollozo-. Nunca vivirás… Te encerrarás en el pasado.

-¿Qué? Edgar ¿Qué dices? ¡Estás vivo! Quero saber que eres real.

-¡NO!-, gritó-. Vete.

Señaló tras de mí… La luz me cegó.

Era mayor que la mía.

-Tu futuro-, dijo él con labios temblorosos-. Ve.

Una figura se alzaba frente a mí. Una capa blanca la cubría completamente… Solo unos ojos grises que atravesaron mi corazón… ¿Podían enamorarme aquellos ojos?

Dos mechones como el azabache contrastaban con el blanco inmaculado de la capa…

Su piel era tan blanca… su luz me impedía verla con claridad… ver su rostro.

-Soy tu futro-, una voz madura de mujer me llamó… era ella… ella era…

Se descubrió el rostro… Su luz me cegó y escuché un molesto pitido…

-Soy tu futuro-, extendió la mano-. Iván.

-¡Iván! ¡Iván! ¡Despierta!-, abrí los ojos… lo primero que vi… unos ojos grises… Los ojos de mi sueño… Las pestañas largas y una ceja enarcándolos-. ¡Eh! Despierta.

-¡Yasmine!-, exclamé, nos habíamos quedado dormidos… me incorporé tan bruscamente que me dolió la cabeza y todo me dio vueltas.

-¿Qué día es hoy?-, pregunté confuso.

-sábado-, dijo ella-. Tenemos suerte.

-¿Qué tal estás?

Clavó la vista en el suelo… estaba triste. Era mejor no haber preguntado.

-Yo…-, dijo-. Tengo que irme.

Me levanté de la cama y la despeiné.

-Vale-, dije-. Cuidado con Jim, que no te vea.

Sonrió clavando sus ojos en los míos.

-Descuida-, estaba tan roja como un tomate.

Se puso de puntillas y me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Salió rápidamente por la puerta… Y me dejó solo con mi sonrojo.

¿Era ella mi futuro? ¿La chica de mi sueño?

¿Y Edgar? ¿Era realmente mi pasado?

**Y… ¡FIN CAPÍTULO CINCO! ¿QUÉ TAL? A MÍ ME PARECE BASTANTE CLARO CON QUIÉN SE QUEDARÁ YASMINE. ¡BUENO! PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ¡CREPÚSCULO! (SI, COMO EL LIBRO, PERO ES EL NOMBRE DE UN CAPÍTULO) AYS SE ME OLVIDABA CHICA NUEVA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Respuesta RR:**

**AtpAb95: Vas a tener muchos bailes y chicos ^^ Alessia**

**sandra91296: No mujer, no va deprisa. Y bueno… creo que si podría andar por ahí si va a dar un concierto privado a un instituto**

**A los demás ¡Gracias por el RR!**


	6. Crepúsculo Turn it off

C.6 Crepúsculo

Al ver una hoja en blanco pienso… ¿Qué debo hacer? Pero una vocecita inocente de niña me dice: Haz lo que tus sueños te dicten.

Esa vocecita aguda es la niña dentro de mí… la niña que yo era… la niña que "lle tiña a cabeza tola o seu avó" (le tenía la cabeza loca a su abuelo)

Ahora comprendía aquel sufrimiento… El aire del atardecer empujaba las hojas, y los rayos anaranjados del sol se colaban entre las hojas… Soledad, una guitarra y una libreta en blanco.

Si estaba sola era porque yo me lo había buscado… no me dolía estar sola… quería estarlo.

Quería escribir una canción para mi abuelo… para mí. Para ese sentimiento. Escribí unos acordes.

_(Intro) __**Am**__**G/B**__**C**__**F.**_

-¡Hola pequeñaja!-, Iván me sobresaltó… no me esperaba verlo allí.

Se sentó a mi lado en silencio. Sonreí al verle agarrar la libreta.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Música?

-Si-, dije sintiendo como el corazón me golpeteaba con fuerza contra las costillas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-, preguntó… con aquella sonrisa tan adorable.

Asentí tímidamente.

-¿Sobre que podrías componer?-, me miró tumbándose en la hierba a mi lado.

-Quería capturar este sentimiento-, dije jugando con los acordes de nuevo-, ¿Sabes? Cuando estás harta de ver a la gente sufrir…

-Te entiendo-, asintió-. A ver primera estrofa. Por que supongo que esto es el intro.

-Si, es el intro-, le sonreí tímidamente-. Creo que primero vendrían bien la menor, do mayor, re menor y fa.

-Enséñamelo-, dijo.

Comencé a jugar con unos arpegios y él sonreía. Mientras, anotaba los acordes en la libreta.

-Muy bonita-, dijo cuando terminé-. ¿Letra?

Emm…No había pensado en la letra. Me vino algo a la mente.

_**Am**__**C**_

_I scraped my knees while I was praying_

_Dm__F_

_And found a demon in my safest haven seems like_

_Am__C_

_It's getting harder to believe in anything_

_Dm__F_

_Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

_Am__C_

_I want to know what it'd be like_

_Dm__F_

_To find perfection in my pride to see nothing in the light_

_Am__C_

_I'll turn it off, in all my spite_

_Dm__F_

_In all my spite, I'll turn it off_

Me apresuré a escribirlo arrancándole el cuaderno de las manos.

-Veo que te lo tomas en serio-, se quejó con una sonrisa adorable.

-Vamos-, dije mientras escribía-. ¡Ni que te hubiera matado!

-Vale-, dijo mirando lo que escribía-. Muy bueno, ahora… enséñamelo.

Comencé a cantar bajito… pero su expresión lo dijo todo.

-No te escucho…-, dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Puedes cantar más alto… Aquí solamente yo te escucho.

Me aclaré la garganta carraspeando, y el sonrió satisfecho.

Volví a comenzar… él me sonrió irresistiblemente.

-¿Ya ahora qué?-, pregunté.

-¿Estribillo?

-Ya pero… no se me ocurre nada

Él puso sus bonitos ojos pardos en blanco… me quedé helada… él era tan… guapo…

Creo que si me hubiese mirado se habría reído de mi.

Mi corazón golpeteó con fuerza y él buscó mi mirada… me escondí tras la guitarra y mi pelo.

-¿Me dejas la guitarra?-, preguntó… se la di sin siguiera mirarle a la cara-. A ver… probemos con… por ejemplo C, G/B luego Am, después F y G y lo repetimos… ¿Te parece?

Asentí apuntando los acordes… el comenzó a tocar… y la letra me vino a la mente como te viene la inspiración… de repente.

_**C**__**G/B**_

_And the worst part is_

_**Am**_

_Before it gets any better_

_**F**__**G**_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_**C**__**G/B**_

_And in the free fall_

_**Am**_

_I will realize I'm better off_

_**F**__**G**_

_When I hit the bottom_

_-Vale, es muy bonita, pero ¿que te parece si repetimos el intro como si fuera un puente?-, asentí. Era una buena idea._

_La siguiente estrofa salió volando como las mariposas que volaban dentro de mi estómago._

_**Am**__**C**_

_The tragedy, it seems unending_

_**Dm**__**F**_

_I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending_

_**Am**__**C**_

_We're taking shortcuts and false solutions_

_**Dm**__**F**_

_Just to come out the hero_

_**Am**__**C**_

_Well, I can see behind the curtain_

_(I can see it now)_

_**Dm**__**F**_

_The wheels are cranking, turning_

_It's all wrong, the way we're working_

_**Am**__**C**_

_Towards a goal that's non-existent_

_**Dm**__**F**_

_It's not existent, but we just keep believing_

Y entre risas otra vez el estribillo y la última estrofa.

_**C**__**G/B**_

_And the worst part is_

_**Am**_

_Before it gets any better_

_**F**__**G**_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_**C**__**G/B**_

_And in the free fall_

_**Am**_

_I will realize I'm better off_

_**F**__**G**_

_When I hit the bottom_

_( __**Am**__**G/B**__**C**__**F**__ )_

_**Am**__**C**_

_I wanna know what it'd be like_

_**Dm**__**F**_

_To find perfection in my pride to see nothing in the light_

_**Am**__**C**_

_I'll turn it off, in all my spite_

_**Dm**__**F**_

_In all my spite, I'll turn it off_

_**G**_

_Just turn it off_

_**A**__**C**__**F**__**G**_

_Again, again, again_

-Me gusta la canción-, dijo.

Cuando terminamos de escribirla completamente, ambos estábamos tumbados sobre la hierba… mirando las estrellas… bueno… yo escudriñaba su rostro.

-Gracias-, dije tímidamente… si no estuviera tan oscuro me daría vergüenza mirarle y no cortarme un pelo… él era… Maravilloso y punto.

Me moría por tocarle aquel pelo tan bonito… me moría por besar sus perfectos labios… pero solamente éramos amigos. Amigos y nada más.

Sonreí abiertamente.

Él clavó su rostro en el mío… creí que me moría cuando el corazón me comenzó a golpearme tan fuerte… la sangre me sacudía por dentro… y mi estómago se había encogido… Un nudo en la garganta se hacía notar. Y su sonrisa lo empeoró todo… Me sentí estúpida con esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro… pero no podía evitarlo.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes así-, dijo mirándome-. Pareces tú realmente.

-Gra-gracias… es-esto y-yo… no sé que-que decir-, las palabras se me apelotonaban en la garganta y me faltaba aire que respirar.

Él soltó una ligera carcajada… un vaporcillo se escapó de entra sus labios… ¿Verdaderamente hacía tanto frío? No lo había notado… La verdad… se estaba tan bien a su lado.

No lo esperé… pero una ráfaga de viento hizo sonar las hojas de los árboles y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Su rostro reflejó una clara preocupación.

-¿Tienes frío?-, dijo.

-Bue-bueno estoo… yo…-, no dije nada más… su chaqueta ya estaba sobre mis hombros… su olor me envolvía y todas las sensaciones que ya sentía se multiplicaron por mil-. Gra-gracias.

-De nada-, sonrió… mostrando su sonrisa perfecta.

Suspiré… su olor invadió mi cuerpo y me hundí en su sudadera de color negro tumbándome en la hierba…

Estaba tan calentita… mi corazón latía a mil por hora y más roja que un tomate… pero no me importaba… estaba feliz… era su amiga… y… estaba algo colada por él… bueno, no sabía si lo estaba. Pero mi corazón iba tan a prisa. Cerré los ojos… y traté de sentir todas y cada una de las emociones que me llenaban… sentí que algo rodeaba mi cuerpo…abrí los ojos asustada… lo primero que encontré fue su rostro.

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho… Ya me dolían las costillas… su rostro estaba sonriente… Me picaron los ojos, y me di cuenta de que no había parpadeado en 10 segundos, y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, los cerré con fuerza… y sentí su risa como un susurro, su cálido aliento golpeó mi cara…

-Eres tan inocente-, susurró riéndose, luego suspiró-. Eres tan guapa…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, y mis labios estaban entreabiertos… él volvió a reír.

-Preciosa-, dijo-. ¿Me dejas probar algo?

Me quedé sin palabras, la verdad… es que a su primer gesto me había quedado sin palabras.

-Te ruego que me contestes-, dijo mirándome seriamente.

-Eh… yo… estoo… no… yo…

-¿Lo puedo tomar como un si?

Asentí, bueno… mi cabeza se movió sola.

Sus ojos se cerraron… y su rostro se acercó al mío… hice lo mismo impulsivamente… hasta sentir una ligera presión en los labios. Las mariposas de mi estómago comenzaron a volar… rodamos por la hierba ahora yo estaba sobre él… me sentía flotando en realidad… su maravilloso olor me envolvía… sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura…

Se separó de mis labios lentamente… como disfrutando el momento.

Me miró a los ojos… se levantó y se fue.

¡¿Pero qué había pasado?


	7. La chica nueva

**C.7 La chica nueva.**

**Iván's POV**

**¡Mil perdones! ¡Sumimasen! La verdad es que no daba encontrado este capítulo y me vi en la gran pérdida de tiempo de reescribirlo. Bueno, os he hecho esperar meses y meses (Bachiller es muy difícil, ¿Sabéis? Y añadirle escuela de idiomas con japonés y francés lo hace todavía peor) Estoy por cortarme las venas. Pero bueno, después de la expo otaku me ha venido la inspiración de repente. Además de todo he empezado a escribir novela propia (una trilogía sobre extraterrestres) la cual tiene un argumento que me parece perfecto para utilizar en esta historia… a ver si adivináis quién es el rarito… O quienes. Bueno, no os digo nada más que si no desvelo mucho. Ya he hecho demasiado subiendo este capítulo largísimo, el cual espero que os guste mucho pero que muchísimo. Bueno, dejo de escribir ya que si no me enrollo como Maruja la que más.**

**Un Besote mis lectores!**

A pesar de todo… lo único que me queda es esta hoja de papel en blanco, la cuál, por lo que veo, no tarda en llenarse con palabras en tinta azul de un bolígrafo BIC en la monotonía de una clase aburrida. Lluvia tras los cristales del aula hace que el silencio se rompa, como lo hace una copa de fino cristal al estallar contra el suelo. Aburrimiento es una palabra demasiado suave para definir lo que siento, pero me da igual. ¿Por qué? Porque Yasmine está a mi lado, sentada, sin decir palabra, escribiendo sobre una hoja de libreta lo que la señorita Meyer ha escrito en el encerado.

La observo minuciosamente mientras escribe, mirando de vez en cuando el encerado y volviendo sus rasgados ojos grises a la libreta, debo de reconocer… que me empieza a gustar… y seriamente.

Me sobresalto cuando dirige su vista hacia mí… como si la hubiera estado espiando.

_-¿Sabes?_-, pregunta-. _Es la primera vez que te veo callado en clase de matemáticas._

_-Es por el cambio de hora-,_ logro farfullar, sonrojado hasta las orejas por su sonrisa… odio mi piel pálida por varios motivos, y éste es uno.

Ella ríe por lo bajo dejando su bolígrafo sobre la mesa y rebuscando en su estuche de tela vaquera oscura.

-_Excusas…_- la escucho susurrar.

Le sonrío, creo que por fin se está abriendo conmigo y me entran ganas de gritar ante la clase un gran ¡Aleluya! pero me contengo, por mis compañeros, y, sobre todo, por el mal genio de los profesores de Kadic.

De pronto, pues no lo he visto venir, todos alzamos la cabeza y en el aula irrumpe el director, después de abrir la puerta, va seguido de una chica… de rostro familiar, delgada y menuda, pelo oscuro y rizo, ojos castaños y un rostro triste… un nombre me vino a la cabeza… Alessia Veronique. La pequeña hermana melliza de Edgar.

Delicada, de ojos almendrados, bajita… justo igual que él… solo que la mirada de Edgar era mucho más alegre…

_-¿La conoces?-,_ la escuché susurrar a mi lado y la miré. En realidad, no quería mirarla, quería salir de allí, levantó una ceja y examinó mi rostro, como si me conociese de algo, pero no me recordase. Me conocía. Miré a Yasmine, también levantaba una ceja, y me miraba con preocupación-. _¿Quién es?_

Suspiré y la miré otra vez, luego miré a Yasmine.

_-Una vieja conocida._

Se extraña, lo cual me parece lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Quieres ser coherente por una vez en tu vida?- Escucho, detrás de mí y ambos miramos hacia atrás, Yumi y William discuten en susurros-. L fórmula de la ecuación es x igual a menos b al cuadrado por raíz cuadrada de b al cuadrado menos cuatro por a por c partido de dos por a.

-No, es más cuatro, y la b del principio es positiva.

-Chicos-, susurra Yasmine-. Si no os calláis el director os va a echar de clase.

Ambos la miran, y William le sonríe encantadoramente, algo en mí interior se despierta, son celos.

-Gracias, cielo, pero tu hermana es una burra.

-Gracias, hermana por recordarme estar hablando con un idiota

-De nada-, sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.

El director carraspea y presenta a la nueva alumna, y veo que Yasmine, a mi lado se pone blanca como la tiza en cuanto pronuncia el apellido de la chica.

Al fin y al cabo, era demasiado para no haberse dado cuenta.

García.

Alessia Veronique me mira, es seguro que lo sabe, que sabe quién soy, pero no lo recuerda nítidamente, tal como Edgar lo había afirmado, al fin y al cabo, ella estuvo allí, con todos nosotros. Y Yasmine, aunque no se acordase de nada, a ella sí que la reconocía, tal y como lo había hecho yo.

Y, de pronto de di cuenta de que con ella vendrían mis recuerdos, y lo que más temía, los de Yasmine.

No puedo soportar que en el fondo pueda llegar a odiarme por aquello de lo que solamente yo me acuerdo. Yo y Edgar, quien ya no tiene mucho que recordar. Porque arreglarlo todo lo había matado.

_-Creo que yo sí la conozco-,_ me quita de mi ensoñación, como siempre lo hace_-. Me suena muchísimo su cara y sobre todo su apellido._

Trago saliva. Sé que tarde o temprano lo descubrirá, sé que tarde o temprano se acordará de todo y me odiará siempre. Entonces, mi futuro se irá a la mierda, como había pasado hacía apenas dos años.

_-Vivía en Madrid, íbamos juntos a la misma clase-._ Susurré_-. Es casi imposible que la conozcas._

Silencio, evidente silencio. Puedo sentir como mi media verdad está siendo sopesada en su mente tal y como si lo estuviera siendo en la mía.

_-Puede._

Se encoge de hombros y vuelve su mirada gris a la libreta de matemáticas, terminando de copiar la ecuación del encerado.

Los logaritmos nunca habían sido su fuerte.

Nunca.

Mi mente viaja, de pronto, justo dos años atrás, cuando habíamos ido juntos a clase. Recordar todo aquello que ella no recordaba, todas aquellas sonrisas y miradas…

Todo había vuelto después de haberla besado…

_***Flash Back***_

_-¿Qué eres realmente, Iván?- Su mirada gris se clavó en la mía._

_-Soy…- suspiré-. Soy un cazador._

_-Un… cazador-. Puede ver como trataba de asimilarlo, en el fondo sabía que todavía no lo comprendía, pero era yo el que no quería entenderlo-. Entonces, eres otro más. Eres un frío. ¿No?_

_-Mitad… como tu madre_

_Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos._

_Desvió su mirada de la mía, excesivamente brillante._

_-Ella no es mi madre-. Dijo, su temperamento y su furia hacían el aire más espeso-. No soy su hija realmente._

_Nos miramos, queriendo decirlo todo, pero sin poder pronunciar palabra. La quería, la amaba, la adoraba, pero dolía demasiado para soportarlo… tanto como para querer tirar la toalla._

_-Estás diciendo que… tú no eres realmente una cazadora… como yo. ¿No?_

_Asintió, y pude ver como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla._

_-Los siento Iván-, susurró-, no podemos estar juntos… pertenecemos a dos mundos diferentes._

_Me enfurecí por dentro pensando en la regla de los eslabones. Cazador con cazador, humano con humano, frío con frío… y copo con copo._

_-¡Y un cuerno!- Grité-. ¿Cómo explicas tus poderes? ¿Cómo explicas lo que siento por ti? ¿Cómo explicas todo?_

_Sacudió la cabeza, ¿Es que realmente todas aquellas luchas contra los fríos habían sido una mentira? ¿Es que toda nuestra confianza se había ido de repente? Ni de coña._

_Me negaba a creer, a afirmar y a aceptar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_-Yasmine-, susurré-. ¿Y si eres realmente una cazadora?_

_Sollozó._

_-Imposible._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque yo soy una de ellos, Iván… soy una copo…_

_La respuesta fue un hilo de voz, un hilo de sangre cayendo sobre el asfalto. Se levantó la manga de la camiseta, mostrando una marca en su hombro. Plateada y curva, que brillaba plateada con la luz del sol de primavera, una copo. Era evidente, ella era una copo._

_Me llevé la mano a la frente, agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

_-Tú eres la espía-. Susurré-. Eres una fría. Y yo… yo te he amado más que he amado a nadie en mi vida._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

¡Mierda! No debería estar con ella, no debería recordar nada. Ni ella ni yo. Ninguno de los dos. Pero cada segundo que paso vuelven los recuerdos, un beso, una caricia, una lágrima… a golpes, y confusos.

Aprieto con furia el bolígrafo entre los dedos, hasta que el duro plástico cede en mi mano, m partiéndose por la mitad y clavando astillas plásticas en mi piel. Sangre cae sobre la libreta… no es sangre normal, es sangre mestiza.

Yasmine me mira preocupada la mano, manchada de rojo escarlata, la cual levanto y la señorita meyer mira con sus ojos caramelo abiertos como platos. Mira a Yasmine.

"No, ella no. No ahora"

-Acompáñalo Fernández.

Yasmine asiente y sale de la clase, seguida por un yo pringado, mirando al suelo enfurecido y con la mano echa un asco.

_-¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?-_ Suspiró-. _¿Cómo has podido reventarte el bolígrafo? Eres un bestia._

Bum, golpe número tres, tocado y hundido. Me hecho a sus brazos, con ganas de llorar, pero sin querer hacerlo… ella es una copo. Pero ella sigue siendo mi futuro.

"Ella" Tan conocida y tan desconocida, tan igual a antes y tan diferente. Corresponde a mi abrazo, como sabía que lo haría, siempre lo hace, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba así.

-Iván, ¿Estás bien?-, La voz se le atraganta, puede que esté a punto de recordar algo o ya lo haya hecho… es demasiado arriesgado siquiera tocarla.

-No, no estoy bien.

Rompemos el abrazo. Y me mira, con los ojos demasiado brillantes, y puedo sentir el nudo que ciñe su garganta ahogando la mía.

-Vamos a la enfermería, anda.

-No es grave, al menos, los cortes no son profundos, y no se le ha quedado ninguna astilla de plástico en la piel.

Asiento y miro sus manos trabajar sobre mi piel con un algodón empapado en alcohol.

Y de pronto, la veo, allí en su antebrazo, una marca con forma de estrella, justo como la mía, de un color plata.

Esa es la marca que nos hizo perder la memoria a los dos. A mí y a ella, a Yasmine. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y los abro, pero Yasmine sigue aquí, y también la marca.

**Bueno, aquí se termina este capítulo número 7, espero que os haya gustado mucho!**

**Un beso: Yumivigo**


End file.
